


Dropped Dead Gorgeous

by dustmouth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blushing, Celebrations, Comic, H/D Career Fair 2017, Humor, M/M, Makeover, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mortuary Beautician Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Smitten Harry Potter, death anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustmouth/pseuds/dustmouth
Summary: Draco Malfoy is hired to organise a funeral party on the anniversary of Harry Potter's first death.This of course has everything to do with how he is a true artiste with lace, fripperies, and dead bodies, and absolutely nothing to do with why Harry Potter keeps inviting him out to dinner.





	Dropped Dead Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #[158b](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/124297.html?thread=4840329#t4840329).
> 
> Oh man, I fell in love with this prompt. Such a chance for such lovely melancholia and angst! I sat down and started to plan things out and then... THIS happened. I am so sorry, my ridiculous tendencies well and truly got the best of me. I hope you can enjoy this even a little, dear prompter. 
> 
> And to the glorious, magnificent D, you know that I am always so grateful for you saying all the nicest things about my scribbles, and if anything, egging me on to even more ridiculous heights. You did some excellent hand holding on this one, that's for sure!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/125831.html).


End file.
